livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Doren Kane (Rathan)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: LG Languages: Common Deity: Amenthia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (2 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2 Method) HP: 11 = + CON (+1) (Paladin) AC: 00 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +0 = BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +3 = (+1) + STR (+2) CMD: 13 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+2) Fortitude: +3 = (+2) + CON (+1) Reflex: +0 = (+0) + DEX (+0) Will: +4 = (+2) + WIS (+2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: Human +2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: All Light, Medium, Heavy Armors. All Shields except tower shields. All simple and martial weapons. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Focus Longsword (Racial): +1 to attack with selected weapon Shield Focus (Level 1): +1 to AC when using a shield Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Paladin) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +7 1 0 +3 +3 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +7 +1 0 +3 +3 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +6 +1 0 +2 +3 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Sling (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets Ammo (20) 5 sp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Belt Pouch x3 3 gp 1.5lb Hooded Lantern 7 gp 2 lb Oil 2 pints 2 sp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone 2 cp 1 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 1 gp 0 lb Trail Rations 5 days 25 sp 5 lb = Totals: 136 gp 71.5 lb 33 sp 2 cp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 4 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 66 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -136 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'11" Weight: 174 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Normal Demeanor: Warm and Inviting Background Orden is from a simple town of Gremmin which is little known outside the small little village. His parents now one of which, his father gone were very common folk. His mother a seamstress and his father a religious farmer who was always one for the church on Sundays. It is here Orden learned of his innate connection to his Goddess, he knew it would one day carry him from this quiet and simple little town to something, some place much bigger than his life had been thus far. When his uncle called upon him to help him in a much larger city in and about the church he jumped at the opportunity. After a time the priests of this fine city saw his potential and offered him the ability to join the ranks of the church of Amenthia as an initiate paladin and gave him a bit of funds to get his start. It's now up to Orden to make his own way in this ever changing world and to better it at any cost in any way he can. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1